


To Love is to Become

by that_squishy_robot



Series: If We Pretend We Do Not See It, It Does Not Exist [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: At least they’re happy, Bodyswap, Crack, Everyone is Healthy Happy and Alive AU, Franklyn Just wants to be loved, Franklyn and Will Swap bodies, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, He doesn’t care, M/M, Mongoose Count: 5, Supernatural Elements, They’re all OOC, Title sounds serious, Will Knows, Will Loves Hannibal, Will is Rather Apathetic to this Situation, Will swears a lot, but it’s not, its awakward, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_squishy_robot/pseuds/that_squishy_robot
Summary: Franklyn cannot understand why his dear Doctor is so enamored with Will Graham. He finds that his only option in finding out, is swapping bodies with him. He will find out his secrets!Maybe he will steal Hannibal’s heart along the way.





	To Love is to Become

Franklyn Froideveaux had learned many interesting things in his life. The knowledge he was most proud of would be of cheese and wine. They were his favorite things in life after all.The wealth he had managed to gain, gave him the chance to enjoy those type of things. Of course money could by more than just his favorite foods. It could by him friends and acquaintances.

This however was not the case with Doctor Lecter. Franklyn could never get his attention. Whether is was with gifts or fun activity ideas, he was always pushed away. He wanted to be friend the doctor so bad, but he was always ignored. You know who wasn't ignored? Fucking Will Graham. The Doctor’s apparent best friend.

They were always together, Franklyn could never understand why. From what he had seen, which wasn't actually much, they had nothing in common. Will looked like he wanted to be a sexy scruffy lumberjack, while Hannibal looked like a European Super model. They just didn't fit. There was no way they had any similar interests. Not like Franklyn and Doctor Lecter had. But here he was watching Will and the Doctor meet after his appointment. They always met up after the last appointment, which was Franklyn’s at this time.

This is what lead Franklyn to discovering his third favorite thing money can buy. Potions. _He didn't actually believe that it was real, until the shop keeper turned himself blue with one. That was a story for another time though._ This potion here was going to change his life. How? Because he was going to become Will Graham!

It was supposedly a body swapping potion. At least he hoped so. It cost a thousand dollars. It was only temporary as well. He couldn't imagine what a permanent one would cost. Franklyn’s plan was to get to know the good Doctor better this way. He would learn all he could in his time being Will Graham.

While he did so, Will would be locked in Franklyn’s house. He wouldn't be able to do harm in Franklyn’s body, nor would he mess up the plan. After this was all over and he woke up in his old body, this would all seem like a dream. Or it may drive him mad, who knows. Either way, Franklyn was going to steal Hannibal from him.

He had to make sure Will drank the potion to. It didn't matter when, because it would be activated when Franklyn drank his part. It had been easier than he had thought. He just poured the potion in a bottle of Whiskey Will left in his jeep with the rest of his groceries. The man may or may not have an alcohol problem. To easy.

~

Franklyn had everything ready. The house and windows were locked up. His fluffy miniature schnauzer, Allan, was kept in another room to be hidden. Tonight was the night, and he was fucking nervous. This potion could kill him for all he knew. Or turn him into a donkey. Well he wouldn’t know if he didn’t try. 

He quickly drank down the the bottle of strange pink potion, it was almost like drinking a soda. Franklyn got comfortable in bed, and closed his eyes. By tomorrow morning, he would be Will Graham. He would know why he was best friends with Doctor Lecter, and how he could use that information for himself. He couldn’t wait.

~ 

Franklyn groaned, as he woke up. God his head hurt. Maybe a side effect from what he drank last night. He sat up, rubbing his face… Not his face. Will’s face. Franklyn jumped out of bed, and ran to the room he assumed was the bathroom. 

Will had a surprisingly nice house. A few to many stag decorations for his own liking, but hey this place was nice. The sheets had felt like silk, and the floors were beautiful.

Franklyn looked into the mirror to see Will looking back at him. It was almost mind boggling. His curls were in disarray after sleeping, and his beard needed a trim. Of course Franklyn did not know how to take care of a short scruffy beard, his own was thicker, and required certain products. So he opted to shave it away instead. 

Will almost looked like a different person without his beard, but his pretty blue eyes gave him away. They were striking, and for now they belonged to Franklyn. 

He quickly hopped in the shower to clean up and give him a better chance at styling his newly acquired curly hair. His own hair had a slight curl, but Will’s was different all together. 

After he was finished, he looked in the mirror to check himself over. To be honest Franklyn was kind of pissed off how attractive Will was. He could work with the scruffy look, and the clean shaven look. It wasn’t fair.

Don’t even get him started on Will’s stupid body. Broad shoulders and muscular arms. Not to mention the few scars that gave him a mysterious vibes. Come on. Why did he need nice legs as well? He avoided looking anywhere else… more private. This was already creepy enough. Plus he didn’t need to be jealous of that part of Will’s life.

Stupid Will Graham and his stupid everything. Whatever it was fine. Right now he needed to find something Will liked to wear. He liked plaid right?

Franklyn was to busy trying to figure out something to wear, that he didn’t hear the person behind him. He almost screamed when they wrapped their arms around his waist. 

“Hmm. Mongoose, you are up much earlier than normal. Is there an occasion, I was not aware about?” A voice sounding suspiciously like Doctor Lecter asked him.

Franklyn tilted his head back to see no other than the amazing form of Hannibal Lecter. Complete with bed head and silk pajamas. He seemed to be still in the process of waking up, as he was dragging lazy kisses up his neck. It made Franklyn shiver. He was no stranger to relationships, but this was Doctor Lecter. His drop dead gorgeous therapist. It was new. It was forbidden… Especially since he was in Will’s body. Damn, that meant that Will and Hannibal were lovers. That would make this all the more difficult. He had never considered the possibility of being with Doctor Lecter romantically. Now however… If he was capable of stealing his friendship from Will, then maybe he could steal his love as well. He just needed to learn more about what was going on.

“N-nope. You know just wanted to try something different.” Franklyn said, his own voice being replaced by Will’s. He had a slight southern accent now. Kind of cute. 

Doctor Lecter dragged his lips up his neck, and to his cheek. “You shaved your beard?”

“New day, new Will.” Franklyn laughed lightly. Doctor Lecter wouldn't even know the half of it.

“Hair product as well?”

“Of course, now would you mind helping me find my clothes?”

“In the wardrobe I bought specifically for when you stay here?” Doctor Lecter said, raising an eyebrow.

“Right, of course.” Franklyn laughed awkwardly. He had no idea how their interactions worked, how was he supposed to fake this? 

There were two wardrobes in the room, only by luck did Franklyn pick the right one. He could tell, because it was filled with a ridiculous amount of plaid. _How much plaid does one man need?_ In the end, Franklyn settled on a plain blue button up shirt, and a black blazer. It looked nice on Will’s frame to say the least.

“Are you feeling ok, Will?” Doctor Lecter asked, looking slightly confused. 

Franklyn blushed from all the attention he was getting. He liked hearing Doctor Lecter care about him…. even if it wasn’t really for him. “I woke up with a headache, but I’m alright.” It was probably a side effect from the potion any way.

Doctor Lecter pressed the back for his hand to _Franklyn’s_ forehead.

“You’re not running a fever, but we still need to have you checked by a neurologist at some point or another.”

“Right…”

~

Will stretched out on the bed, reaching for Hannibal in his half asleep state. He was only greeted by a set of cold blankets. 

“Hannibal. I thought we were going to sleep in this morning.” He groaned, wrapping up in the blankets. 

….Why did his voice sound so strange? Maybe he was combing down with a cold. All the more reason to stay in bed, until Hannibal forcefully dragged him out. 

After an hour, an annoyed cannibal did not drag him out of bed, or start nibbling at his neck. Will pulled himself out of bed to look around the room…. a room, that sure as hell wasn't Hannibal’s. Fuck. Is he in another serial killer’s lair? Because he was not about to fight his way home this early in the morning. He started opening doors around room, to find a closet, a locked door and a bathroom.

Did his hands look different, or was it his imagination? Will had relatively wide callused hands, with long fingers. All the makings of a mechanic. Hands Hannibal was quite fond of. Now however, they seemed smaller, with shorter fingers. Had to be his imagination. 

Will opened up the bathroom, to wash up a bit and check for injuries. The first thing he saw was his reflection in the mirror, and then he promptly walked out.

Looks like he finally cracked.

~

Franklyn walked around the house, which he now knew was Doctor Lecter’s. That means he would have to find Will’s house, at one point or another. Maybe be had the address written down somewhere.

Doctor Lecter was in the kitchen, making something that smelled amazing. This would be the first time Franklyn would get to share a meal with him. The first of many to come. He couldn’t wait. He knew the man was an amazing chef, who was constantly praised for the dishes he could create. Not to mention the intimacy at sharing a home cooked meal with someone. Part of Franklyn resented Will for keeping someone as amazing as Doctor Lecter to himself.

A few minutes later, Franklyn was called into the dining room for breakfast. It was beautifully designed with antique furniture and expensive china… But it was so closed off. Almost suffocating. Perhaps when he and Doctor Lecter became closer, they could talk about remodeling. 

“This is really great Doctor Lecter, what is it.” Franklyn asked. It occurred to him that he should probably address him by first name, as they were meant to be lovers.

“It’s a protein scramble, Will. The first meal we had together.” Hannibal looked almost hurt by the whole conversation. 

“Oh. Right. Must have slipped my mind.” Franklyn laughed awkwardly. So far he was utterly failing at pretending to be Will Graham, but hey it would be fine. He only needed to keep this up, until he learned enough about Hannibal to steal him from Will.

Hannibal looked in no way convinced, so Franklyn needed to change the subject before he started asking questions.

“So you know that theater they built in Annapolis is finally open. I think they will be doing a play of Antigone, their opening night. Maybe we should go.” Franklyn suggested. 

Hannibal promptly choked on his coffee at this suggestion. “Please grab your things. We will be leaving to the hospital shortly.”

~

Will was absolutely not having a panic attack. He has not sitting on the floor, almost suffocating because he couldn’t get his breathing under control. No. He was past those things. 

None of the exercises he had been thought were helping either. More proof that his shaking and sweating were not a panic attack. 

Of course he had all the reason to have one, considering he had fully lost his mind. Seeing someone elses face in the mirror had about gave him something worse than a panic attack. Will had finally lost it apparently. His empathy had finally made him see himself as another person.

Fuck. Alright. He needed to ground himself, before this got any worse.

“My name is Will Graham… Probably. I have no fucking clue where I am, and it might be late morning.”

Yeah. This was not helping. 

Ok. What were his surroundings. Tacky green carpet, weird tan walls. This was in some kind of creepy bedroom. As far as he could see this was not Hannibal’s design. He would never set foot in a house not up to his standards. Which begs the question, how the hell did he get here from Hannibal’s house? 

Alright ugly room aside. What else was there? The room smelled like wine and regrets. It was relatively cold inside, but sun was shining in the room. The window was locked to where he couldn’t get out, but not covered. It didn’t matter, because the house was relatively secluded like his own. 

Great. 

At least the rationalizations have stopped his _Definitely not_ a panic attack.

Deciding it was better to take his chances unlocking the door, than throwing himself out a second story window, Will pushed at the door, to check if it was boarded up. Didn’t seem like it. He tested his theory by kicking it in.

Just a plain locked bedroom door.

Now what was he supposed to do? Maybe call Hannibal if he could find a phone. Who ever put him here would have probably been smart enough to take any ways of communication. Although they didn’t do a good job at locking him in a bedroom, so who knew. 

The house was definitely empty, and as ugly as the bedroom. Will sighed. Maybe the whole thing was a mass hallucination, and he was at Hannibal’s having some kind of mental breakdown. 

Maybe he was also hallucinating the dog he could hear barking from somewhere in the house.

~

Franklyn frowned, sitting in the driver's seat of Will’s old jeep. It was a stick shift… He did not know how to drive a stick shift. 

Hannibal had left his bentley at the office, to ride home with Will.

“Are you sure we really need to go to the hospital?” Franklyn asked.

“Yes. Are you well enough to drive?” Hannibal asked, looking him over.

Franklyn was feeling just fine, he just couldn’t drive Will’s jeep! “I don’t think so, no.”

In the end Hannibal drove them to the hospital, after making a call to an acquaintance who would help them get in earlier. He was mumbling something about having to drive the jeep, and then seemed surprised that _Franklyn_ didn't say anything back.

The hospital they stopped at was certainly state of the art. Hannibal lead them to meet the doctor who would be helping. He seemed like a nice guy. Nothing like Hannibal, but still nice. 

At least until he subjected Franklyn to horrible tortures, in the name of a check up. MRIs, blood tests, and even EEGs. Franklyn thought he would die by the end of it.

Hannibal had stayed right by his side the whole time. He was so supportive! Franklyn could only imagine their life together. Hopefully free of Will Graham.

The check up ended with the two of them having to wait a week or two, before the results came back. Didn’t matter to Franklyn. After all, he and Hannibal would be far away from Will at that time. Living their life in domestic bliss.

“Will. Will. Your phone is ringing.” 

Hannibal’s voice cut through his day dream rather easily.

“Huh? Oh right!” Franklyn said quickly. He grabbed Will’s phone from his pocket, which he did not remember taking with him. “Hi! This is Fra… Will Graham!”

“Will?” The voice on the phone asked, he sound a bit confused at first. “We have another ripper victim.

~

Will found the mystery dog. He may or may not be planning to steal the dog when this was all over. It was a miniature schnauzer that had relatively bag matts under its coat. Typical. People spend a thousand dollars on a dog, and don’t know how to take care of them. 

He certainly wasn’t going to leave the poor thing like this. The tangles were no doubt painfully pulling at the skin. Will searched around the house until he found an electric razor. He knew the basics about grooming dogs, so he didn’t have to take his own to a groomers.

It wouldn’t be the best hair cut, since these clippers were for a human, but it would be comfortable at least.

Will put the dog on the kitchen table and went to work. For a dog who’s probably never been groomed before, he was very well behaved. Probably because he was looking forward to not having his skin pulled at the entire time. In the end he gave the dog a standard schnauzer cut, without the skirt. Didn’t look half bad.

Will decided to call him Whiskey, since he was craving it so badly right now. It seemed like they were best friends now.

Hopefully this was actually a kidnapping, and he didn’t just wander into someone’s house, to shave their dog. That would be tough to explain.

At the moment, however, he felt great. No migraines or fuzzy vision. Hannibal was supposed to help him get everything checked out sometime or another, but for the moment he felt fine. Maybe he really did switch bodies with someone else. Someone who’s not suffering for insomnia and such.

“Alright Whiskey, what now?”

~

Hannibal spent the entire drive to his crime scene stealing glances at _Will_. Something was off. It was almost like Will had disappeared on him. He briefly worried that they waited to long to have him checked by a doctor. However Will was fine last night. In fact, Hannibal had spent half of it telling him about his newest crime scene.

It was a man who bred dogs for fighting. He knew Will would be rather happy about it to some degree. Hannibal let the man’s own creations rip him apart before setting him up to have his organs removed. A fitting end, since the man let his dogs cannibalize the ones who died.

Will had explained that it sounded something like, _“Look Will. I killed this man just for you. Look at how great I am. Love me, Will.”_

He of course denied this, not willing to actually wonder if it was true or not.

Hannibal loved their banter. It was widely entertaining, even if Will was rude most of the time.

That’s what had him so confused. Will had said nothing about his cannibal jokes. Or called him pretentious for not wanting to drive the jeep. Every time Hannibal had set something up, Will never argued back.

Not to mention The whole change this morning. He was up early, clean shaven, and didn’t even wear plaid. He loved plaid!

It also seemed like Will didn’t know how to drive his own jeep. The way he looked at the gear shift, made it look as if had never used it.

He wasn’t even going to think about the offer to go to a play. A play of all things. Will would never offer to go to a play, much less act like he would enjoy it!

Something was certainly off. 

The two of them pulled up to the crime, scene relatively quickly. Hannibal didn’t need directions since he put it there. 

 

He was proud of how he arranged the remains. The man had been strung up like a dog would, posed in the perfect position complete with leash and collar. It had been a long night, but completely worth it.

Hannibal turned to look at Will, to see if he was enjoying it just as much… He was not. Will had gone completely pale, unable to look away from the scene before him. He might pass out at any given moment.

Had Hannibal made a mistake? Maybe the dog imagery had been to much for him? That couldn’t be. Hannibal had gone over the whole design with him last night, mostly just to make sure it wouldn’t cause him to have a panic attack. 

Will didn’t even seem to recognize his work now. Hannibal had always gotten used to hearing how artistic he was. It fed his ego well.

He remembered Will laughing, _“I wanna be mad, but that’s kind of hilarious.”_

It was like his Will was just gone. Hannibal couldn’t find anything wrong physically with him. He smelled the same, looked the (almost) the same, and spoke the same. His personality just seemed to be off. That wasn’t enough for Hannibal to go off of though. He thought back to all of his memories with Will, to better understand. All of his traits.

-Will could easily be persuaded into looking into a crime scene, as he still wanted to help people.

-He was arguably the smartest man in the room, but rarely used it to his advantage.

-More often than not, he let himself fade into the back, unless he wanted to make a point.

-He waked with a purpose, however it was not confidently.

-Will was the most sarcastic person on the planet.

-He would never back down to anyone, but he could make it seem like he would.

-Sleeping in was one of his favorite things to do.

-He outright refused to wear nice clothes.

 

None of these traits were quite fitting to him at the moment. This was not Will. At least not mentally.

During Hannibal’s escape to his mind palace, Will was whisked away to get a closer look at the body. It went better than he thought it would at least. Will took one look at the body before promptly walking away, and locking himself in the jeep. Jack was yelling, and everyone else was just confused. Will stayed quietly locked in his jeep.

Hannibal supposed the best thing he could do right now, was take him home. He’d have to find a way to calm Jack down first though. Maybe things would make more sense after.

~

“Where are we, Doc…. Hannibal.” Will asked as the pulled up to his home in Wolftrap.

“Your house, Will.” Hannibal explained. Or Not Will, as he had taken to calling him.

He wasn’t sure what was wrong, but he was going to find out, and bring his Will back.

It was lonely without him.

The front door opened, releasing the strays into the front yard to greet them. It was most likely Will’s pet Wendigo that opened the door for them. Hannibal was still getting used to Wendi, but they had a truce for Will’s sake.

Perhaps if Will could own a mythological creature, then someone could replace him. Or at least try to.

The strays stopped short of ‘Not Will’, sniffing at him. They must sense that something is wrong as well. Winston was even slightly growling.

“Wow… . that is a lot of dogs”

“You rescued each and everyone of them.” Hannibal noted. 

The dogs would not move close enough to let ‘Not Will’ touch them. Instead they huddled next to Hannibal’s legs.

Will’s pack was deeply protective over the man, and typically only tolerated Hannibal’s presence. Now they were choosing him over their own master.

They walked into the house, where ‘Not Will’ looked at everything as if it was the first time he had ever seen it.

Wendi sped into the living room almost soundlessly, to greet ‘Not Will’. However he stopped short and just stared at him.

‘Not Will’ didn’t even notice him, or didn’t pay him attention. Though who could ignore a creature as monstrous as Wendi? No it seemed like he couldn’t see him. 

Which really upset Wendi. He crawled around ‘Not Will’ trying to get his attention to no avail. He hissed and sniffed at him. Poor thing was completely confused and heartbroken, it seemed. 

Wendi jumped away from ‘Not Will’ and hissed. 

So that meant Hannibal, the dogs and now the Wendigo, all knew that this was not their Will.

“Something wrong, Hannibal?”

Wendi pressed himself up against Hannibal’s legs, to be between him and the imposter. The Wendigo was certainly trying to find away to attack, but this person still looked and smelled like Will. Hannibal was in the same boat. He couldn’t hurt Will, imposter or not.

He would need to detain him, until he got the answers he needed. Like where was the real Will? What did you do? Is he even alive?.. Hannibal hadn’t even thought of that out come. Will could be dead for all he knew.

No of course not. Will was not going be killed that easily. Like Hannibal himself, it would take divine intervention to kill him.

“I do believe so, Will.” Hannibal said, closing the distance between the two of them.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, you have not been yourself all day. I have been worried.” 

“You shouldn’t worry yourself, Doc… Hannibal… at all. I think there’s something we need to talk about.” ‘Not Will’ said, running a hand through his curls. “I know you really care about me, but we have nothing in common. I think you should be with someone with the…”

‘Not Will’ didn’t get to finish his sentence, as Hannibal shoved him against the wall, forearm at his throat.

This was his last chance. His Will had been using him to heighten his instincts, so he could use the information on killers. Hannibal couldn’t prepare for an ‘attack’ right in front of him, without being reprehended.

“I am quite done with this now. Where is my Will?”

‘Not Will’ was wide eyed and confused. “I’m right here, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Let go.” He uselessly struggling against him.

“The only reason you are not dead, is because I could not harm Will in any form. I will ask one more time. Where is my Will?”

“Doctor Lecter…”

“Did you know that the way I am holding you know is cutting off your circulation, within a few minutes you will pass out, with possible permanent damage.”

“Please stop!”

“Tick Tock.”

“It’s Franklyn!” ‘Not Will’ finally shouted.

Hannibal blinked. “What?”

“I used a potion to switch Will’s and my bodies!”

Hannibal let Franklyn go, only because it was Will’s body. He was still trying, to wrap his mind around all of this. Switched their bodies? How the hell? How was that even possible? 

“And where is Will?”

“I locked my body up at home, so he couldn’t hurt anything.” Franklyn explained.

Hannibal took a few calming breaths to steady himself. This was Will’s body. He could not cause injury to Will in order to get rid of Franklyn. Of course when things were back to normal, then Franklyn would be free game.

“You switched bodies with someone, Not even taking into account what would happen to them? Panic attacks, heart attacks, self harm?” Oh god. What of Will had a panic attack, and wasn’t able to ground himself? He probably saw this as finally losing his mind. Hannibal needed to find him quickly, before this got any worse.

“I’m sure he’s fine. It’s all temporary. I’m sure he thinks it’s all a dream.” Franklyn tried to smooth the situation over. 

That was even worse! Will would think it was a dream he couldn’t wake up from. He always needed Hannibal to walk him through it.

“If anything has happened to Will, I promise you will regret it more than anything else in your life.”

Franklyn backed away, looking between him, and the door. He probably knew there was no way he could run.

“You will take me to find Will, and explain to me how to reverse this mess you have caused.

~

The car ride was very quiet. Franklyn had not expected to get caught. He couldn’t believe that Hannibal saw through him so easily. Or that he was so ridiculously scary. Franklyn had honestly thought he was going to die for a moment there. Of course he knew that the good doctor was only confused and worried. He would never really hurt him. They were to close especially now. Will Graham just seemed to ruin everything, whether he was there or not.

“Franklyn, I wish to know why you thought it was a good idea to invade mine and Will’s life together.” Hannibal said, finally breaking the silence.

Franklyn sighed. “You guys were just so close. I wanted to know why you could be friends with someone like him. Then I figured out you were lovers, and I just…. I just really like you Hannibal. We make a much better pair, than you and Will. I think today proves that.”

“I spent the entire day wondering why my Will was acting so strange. If he was sick, or something worse. I missed him. Whatever you learned from your experience in his body is nothing.”

“Hannibal! Please don’t say that! You must feel something for me!”

“I wish to have Will back to normal, before I decide what to do with you.” Hannibal said coldly. “Now how do we reverse this?”

“It’s only temporary.”

~

Will was fishing, when he saw his old Jeep roll up. He had decided that rather than freaking himself out, he would go with the flow. So he had found some never been used fishing gear, and took Whiskey to the pound. It was all catch and release, aiding in Will’s peace.

Hannibal stepped out of the along with a clean shaven version of himself.

“God. I look twelve without my beard.” Was the first thing he said when they walked up. He was not about to have another panic attack. Whatever happened, happened.

“Hello to you to, Mongoose.” Hannibal sighed.

“How the hell did you get out?” The clean shaven version of himself asked.

“I kicked down the door.”

“You destroyed my house!? Wait! Is that Allan!? You shaved my dog too!?”

“You’re a terrible pet owner.” Will noted.

Hannibal cleared his throat, stepping in before the situation escalated. “Franklyn, why don’t you explain to Will what exactly is going on.”

“I don’t think I owe him an explanation.” Franklyn, as Hannibal dubbed him, said.

Hannibal gave him one of his perfected murder looks, that always creeped Will out. No one should be able to do that look. Not even cannibals.

Franklyn stepped back and sighed. “I switched our bodies with a potion, to get closer to Doctor Lecter.”

“You switched bodies with me, to fuck my boyfriend?”

“Not at first!”

“Alright, when can I have my body back?” Will asked, rubbing his temples.

“I don’t know. Soon I think.”

Will was starting to understand how it was easy for Hannibal to murder the fuck out of anyone that pissed him off.

“Franklyn. Go wait in the house, Will and I will join you in a moment.” Hannibal ordered.

“But…”

“Now Franklyn.”

Franklyn sighed, walking up to the house. He called for his dog, but it didn’t follow.

“You took that better than I expected, Mongoose.”

“The only reason I didn’t punch him, is because I didn’t want to break my own jaw.”

Hannibal chuckled. “Yes. I was worried I would have to separate the two of you. How are you feeling?”

“Better than expected. I’m just glad I’m not crazy. How did you realize he wasn’t me any way?”

“I would like to think I know you well enough to know that when you shave and dress up, it means something is wrong.”

Will laughed, rubbing his face. It was going to take a few minutes to process. “What are we going to do after this is over.”

“I was thinking we throw a dinner party to celebrate your return.”

“You’re not killing Franklyn. At least not right now.” 

“Please tell why this is the case.” Hannibal said, doing his best to look only mildly annoyed.

“Who do you think is the first person the police will question about his disappearance?”

“Obviously his family.”

“Are you sure? Because I would question the guy he has a shrine made for.” Will explained.

“Ah… I always have an alibi backed up.”

“Yea, and what about your boyfriend? Would it be unheard of for a person to kill their partner’s stalker?” 

Hannibal frowned. “I suppose I see your point, but what will we do in the meantime? I have already threatened to kill him multiple times.”

“Leave that to me.”

~

In the end they stayed the night at Franklyn’s house. By morning everything was back to normal. Will and Hannibal managed to slip out, before Franklyn woke up. Will of course took Whiskey with him, as the dog much preferred his company to his actual owner’s anyway.

Hannibal complained that it was technically stealing.

Will countered with the fact they were leaving the man alive, after stealing his body. He deserved the damn dog.

Back home in Wolftrap, the dogs and Wendi were happy to see him. All growling at first, before realizing it really was their master this time.

Hannibal had not left Will’s side for a moment. Happy to know his Mongoose was back to normal.

“Hannibal, come on. You’ve got to let go of me at some point.” Will complained, with no real annoyance in his voice. He missed his clingy, pretentious, cannibalistic boyfriend.

“I thought I had lost you, Will. I am just happy to see you are ok.”

“I was technically still there… Kind of.”

“Your body, but not your mind.”

“Ugh. Here I thought you loved me for my great ass, but you really just like my personality.”

“They are both on the long list of things I adore about you, Mongoose.”

By the end of the day they had a family dinner, and everything was as it should be. 

~

“I don’t know what happened Doctor Lecter. The last few days were all a blur. I can’t remember anything.” Franklyn explained during his session.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. Will had never told him what he did to Franklyn. Perhaps it would be a mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Franklyn,
> 
> Please stop.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Everyone


End file.
